


Ante Meridiem

by ashinae



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinae/pseuds/ashinae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning sex.</p><p><span class="small">Originally posted to LiveJournal 25 October, 2006.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ante Meridiem

Peter is warm, curled up against Nathan's chest, breathing softly, deeply, still sleeping. Nathan blinks in the sunlight streaming into the room, then decides that he doesn't really need to open his eyes at all. Not yet. His arms tighten around Peter and he presses a gentle kiss to his brother's forehead. Peter stirs, wriggling against him, probably trying to get more comfortable.

"Hey," Nathan says. His voice is still husky with sleep.

"Hey." Peter's smiling. Nathan can feel it against his shoulder. He's also hard; Nathan can feel that too.

"Pete," Nathan says, teasing, hand sliding down Peter's back to his ass. "Were you having good dreams?"

"Mm. Don't remember. Must've been." Peter licks Nathan's shoulder and wriggles more. "Wanna do it again, Nathan."

"That can be arranged." Nathan rolls Peter onto his back and settles on top of him. He rocks his hips, and smiles as he kisses Peter's cheek.

Peter groans. He buries his face against Nathan's neck and wraps his arms around him. "I meant--"

Nathan nudges Peter's thighs apart, giving a contented-sounding hum when Peter's legs go around his waist. "That's it, little brother," Nathan murmurs, "just like that. Is this what you want?"

"I." Peter swallows, lifting his hips to feel his cock rubbing against Nathan's belly. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back. "I was talking about--"

"The flying." Nathan shakes his head. He licks along Peter's jaw. "I know. But I still like this better. Now--shh." He tugs on Peter's hip, trying to tug him closer, closer, because who knows when they'll get to do this again, even though he knows it'll be over too soon. The little moans Peter is making sound too desperate for this to last long.

When Peter tries to say something, Nathan captures his mouth in a kiss. He really hates it when Peter tries to talk his way through sex. They keep moving together, straining against each other. Peter's hands move up and down Nathan's back, and his short fingernails dig in, briefly, before a low, aching groan escapes his lips. The sound alone is enough to push Nathan over the edge, never mind the feeling of Peter coming against his belly.

Nathan rests his forehead against Peter's shoulder as they stop to catch their breath. Peter's legs fall back to the bed and Nathan lifts his head when he hears him sigh.

"What?" he asks, and slips to Peter's side, in case that was his brother's way of saying _Get off, you're too fucking heavy._

"Mm." Peter turns towards Nathan again. He rubs his fingertips up and down Nathan's arm. "I really want to do it again, Nathan. Fly with you. Please."

"We will." Nathan closes his eyes.

"Promise? Promise me. Please."

"I promise."

"Good."

They're quiet again for a while. Nowhere to be, not yet. They can just lie here. Have breakfast later. Maybe waffles. Peter is the first to stir, and he can't seem to keep his hands or his mouth to himself. There's nothing to stop Nathan from letting him, but his eyes are closed as he just enjoys Peter's touch. A smile quirks at his lips after Peter kisses him.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah, Pete?"

"You really need a tic-tac."

"I wouldn't talk if I were you."


End file.
